1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode electrode and holes injected from an anode electrode are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting diode formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel. The plurality of thin film transistors includes a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor.
Particularly, an organic emission layer having high efficiency is used to reduce power consumption, however, in this case, a black luminance in a black image may increase. To solve this problem, a bypass transistor is formed to realize a correct black luminance image.
To form the bypass transistor, a space to form a separate bypass control line and the bypass transistor is used in the pixel such that the bypass transistor is difficult to apply to high resolution structure and a margin is decreased, thereby increasing defects and reducing yield.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.